Eres Tu
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Spencer Reíd nececita una cita para la boda de su hermana, lleva a su compañero de trabajo Luke Alvez, todo iba de hasta que aparece su ex Derek Morgan. Slash AU


Capitulo 1

Las vegas Nevada

Spencer buscaba su celular el montón de libros que tenía en el escritorio y contesto

-profesor Spencer Reid-dijo Reíd sin ver el numero antes -hijo ¿cómo estás?¿no interrumpo tus clases?- preguntó Diana y Reid se acomodó sus gafas

-bien mama, aun no tengo clase y ¿tu?-pregunto Reíd -bien hijo, te tengo una noticia, se casa tu hermana-dijo Diana emocionada

-¿Jennifer dejo a Will?-pregunto Spencer -no tu otra hermana, Ashley, con un policía Anthony Dinozzo-dijo Diana

-¿y tengo. que ir?-pregunto Spencer -se que no te gustan las bodas por los recuerdos que te trae, pero me gustaría que vinieras, y que trajeras a alguien-dijo diana y su esposo Jason Gideon la miraba desde la cocina

-mama no empieces y si voy a ir-dijo Reíd -te esperamos y a tu acompañante-dijo diana y colgó, ve que su esposo se acercaba a ella

-si presionas a Spencer lo volverás a alejar-dijo Jason -quiero que sea feliz y que aprenda a perdonar-dijo Diana

-deja que el decida solo su vida y lo apoyaremos-tomo su mano y la beso, si no conociera a su esposa pensaría que tal vez estaría planeando algo para su hijastro, conocio a Diana cuando Spencer tenia 8 años despues de que William los abandono y despues tuvieron hijas propias, Ashley la menor y Jennifer es la mayor Spencer suspiro y acomodo los libros no tardaban en llegar sus alumnos y ve que su compañero que enseñaba francés entraba con dos cafés en el salón -hey Luke-saludo Reíd -hola chico lindo, como te gusta-dijo luke

-justo a tiempo-Spenser sonrió y se le ocurrió una idea Luke ya caminaba hacia la puerta -Luke ¿tienes planes para el fin de semana? -pregunto spencer

-para nada-Luke estaba feliz todos sus esfuerzos estaban dando resultados regreso al escritorio de su amigo

-se casa mi hermana, la mayor Ashley ¿quieres acompañarme? -pregunto Spencer y Luke se quedó unos momentos en silencio mientras que en la mente de Spencer empezaba a jugarle chueco.

-me encantaría ¿tengo que llevar algún regalo? -pregunto Luke, era una buena oportunidad para conocer a su familia -no, yo me encargo de so, busca un traje, pero no negro porque es la casa que tenemos en la playa de Virginia-dijo Spencer

-ok, negro no ¿algo que deba saber de tu familia? -pregunto Luke ve que los 1ros adolecentes van llegando para la clase de psicología

-¿Qué te parece si comemos y platicamos?-pregunto Spencer -me parece perfecto-se sonrieron y camino hacia su salón. Diana hablo con Ashley ella estaba feliz de que su hermano menor fuera a su boda

-¿buenas noticias?-pregunto Anthony

-si, mi hermano viene a la boda, no lo veo desde año nuevo-comento la rubia abrazándolo con fuerza -me da gusto que vaya a venir-beso sus labios.

Desde que conocieron Ashley hablaba mas de Spencer que de Jennifer, que veía mas seguido Mientras tanto Spencer y Luke daban sus clases de manera normal aunque el moreno estaba mas feliz que de costumbre y sus alumnos lo notaron, ninguno pregunto y las chicas suponían que ya habia conquistado a esa persona especial de la que habia hablado la otra vez en francés Spencer mientras sus alumnos resolvían unos ejercicios hacia anotaciones en una libreta par Luke sobre fechas importantes para su familia entre ellas si puede hablar francés con su madre seria mejor, tiene dos sobrinos, Henry y Michael, Henry es el mayor y Michael tiene apenas un años.

A la hora de la salida quedaron de verse para salir a comer y platicar en especial Spencer fue el de la idea estaba mas inquieto respecto al evento,fueron a una cafetería que ambos frecuentaban juntos, usaron las sillas que estaban en el balcón y mientras esperaban Reid le dio una libreta con varios datos anotados

-son algunas cosas que a mi familia le gusta hacer cuando estamos juntos ¿sabes nadar?-pregunto Spencer

-mas o menos-dijo Luke

-menos mal, si hay tiempo y conozco a mi madre, iremos a un balneario que está cerca, lleva tu traje de baño por si acaso-dijo Spencer

-entendido, lo leeré esta noche y todo estará bien-dijo Spencer y ensayaron una historia convincente de cómo se conocieron, lo que queria era callar a su madre sobre conseguir una pareja, además Luke hablaría francés estando cerca de su madre, ella sabe tres idiomas el 5 entre ellas chino por unos alumnos en la universidad para hacerlos sentir más como en casa. Despues de comer Luke llevo a Spencer a su casa y beso su mejilla

-todo saldrá bien, paso por ti a las 6 para el vuelo-dijo Luke

-si trarare de conseguir el vuelo mas temprano-dijo Spencer y se sonrieron, Luke no podría creer que al momento de tener una cita con Spencer también iba a conocer a su familia, con una sonrisa triunfadora, se subio al coche para empezar a preparar la maleta.


End file.
